convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fuyuki City
'' '' Fuyuki City is a city in Japan that is separated into two sections by the river Mion that can be considered two towns, Shinto and Miyama City, which are the new and old sections of city respectively. The distance between Fuyuki City and Misaki Town is equivalent to the distance of Kantō and Kyūshū. Residing within the Type-Moon universe, it is home to characters such as Shirou Emiya, Rin Tohsaka, Kirei Kotomine, and other characters from the Fate series. It has been featured in Illusion Breaker ''and Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Notable Inhabitants '''Bolded' names refer to characters who are former residents, whether because of death or because they have moved someplace else, while underlined names refer to those who do not originate from the world Fuyuki City resides in. * Altria Pendragon * Cú Chulainn * Emiya * Frank Castle * [[Gilgamesh|'Gilgamesh']] * [[Illyasviel von Einzbern|'Illyasviel von Einzbern']] * [[Kirei Kotomine (disambiguation)|'Kirei Kotomine']] * [[Kiritsugu Emiya (disambiguation)|'Kiritsugu Emiya']] * Medea * Rin Tohsaka * Shirou Emiya Role Illusion Breaker It acted as the general setting of the story, where Rin Tohsaka and Frank Castle lived together after the events of The Ultimate Game, going through specific spots such as the Shopping District and Homurahara Academy during the event. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon It is featured as the main setting of the first three chapters, as well as the Prologue, technically speaking. Areas of Interest Ryoudou Temple Located on Mount Enzou, Ryoudou Temple, alternatively spelled as Ryuudou Temple, is a mountain temple on the outskirts of Miyama, owned by the Ryoudou family. It is a 40 minute dash from Emiya residence, and it acts as the keystone of the Fuyuki leylines. It can be said to be the heart of the Fuyuki spiritual grounds. In Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, Fiamma of the Right infiltrated the temple and killed Caster and Assassin while looking for the Survivors, believing the temple to initially be their next site of sanctuary after being expelled from the Einzbern Castle. Homurahara Academy The local high school of the city. In the Murder Game, this came up as an area of interest in the alternate world featured in Chapter 3. Those who would approach this place would meet a self-proclaimed magician named Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Zelretch would coerce them into helping him infiltrate the school, having them fight through strange creatures in order to find a clue that would help them get out of the alternate world. Einzbern Castle The castle-villa found at the forest in the outskirts of Fuyuki City, it was brought from the Einzbern homeland to serve as a base for the Masters of the family during the Holy Grail Wars. At the same time, it is the workshop of Illyasviel von Einzbern. The existence of the castle is not publicly known, but it seems that people who get lost at the forest have found their way into it by chance in the past. The interior decoration is outrageously luxurious. Although it hasn’t been used for over 10 years, there is wine cellar that can be accessed from a passage at left area from the lobby. The courtyard, which is managed by the maid Sella, is the coldest area inside the castle and, as per Illya’s desires, it has a flowerbed installed. As this is just a stronghold for the Holy Grail War, it is quite frugal for the Einzbern’s standards. In Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, it is the primary setting of the Prologue, where the Survivors interact with characters like Illya, Sella, and others in places like the Courtyard, and so on, before Fiamma of the Right would attack and force everyone out. Emiya Residence The residence of Shirou Emiya and the late Kiritsugu Emiya, it is located on the northern end (where the Japanese style houses are) of Miyama Town. It is a large, old building located on northern end of Miyama, and a Japanese-style building with a classical elegance befitting the area. Even within the old style of Miyama, it is of a rare style, and it can be considered a rare example of architectural history. Though it was large and previously unused, its history made it so it was never torn down even in its degradation and having taken up a large amount of space in an area of civic planning. It has a very old storehouse built on the edge of the yard, which utilizes a key cast in an ancient style far different from the modern cylindrical kind utilized in the rest of the estate. The door is old and rusty, constantly creaking as it opens. While the rest of the house is unsuited to be a magus' workshop, the storehouse is suitable enough for a makeshift area for magi to work. The house is too open, letting magical energy flow about freely, so the closed nature is suitable as long as a magic circle can be established. In Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, it is one of the areas of interest in Chapter 1. Here, those who go here are met with Saber, who thinks that they are intruders and initially attacks them, before being calmed down by Shirou, who would invite them in for something to eat, while Shirou explained the workings of the Murder Games, as well as his own two cents about his "experiences." Tohsaka Residence The residence of Rin Tohsaka, and later, Frank Castle and Archer, it is located on the southern end where the western style houses are. People generally think it is a haunted house, though it is not. In Illusion Breaker, it is the general setting for a good amount of the event, where the daily lives of Rin and Frank are detailed. In Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, it is the largest area of interest in Chapter 1. When going in, the Survivors are given the option to either go into the living room or upstairs. Going into the living room has them be greeted by Archer, who would serve them tea and provide them a hint on who he believes one of the Traitors might be, while going upstairs would lead into Rin's room, where Rin had been trapped inside her own magical chest looking for a certain weapon. Matou Residence The residence of Sakura, Shinji, and Zouken Matou, as well as Rider for a bit, it is located on the southern end (where the western style houses are) of Miyama Town. In Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, it is a location featured in the afterlife plot. Those who had woken up here would be met with Zouken Matou, who commented that he was about to insert magical crest worms into them, before leaving them to sleep again. After a while, the dead would be freed by Sakura Matou, Zouken's granddaughter, before letting them try to find a way out, solving a puzzle while encountering Sakura's brother, Shinji, and his Servant, Rider. While on the hunt in Fuyuki City, Fiamma of the Right would use the Right Hand of the Crimson Moon to transport Robin, Minato, and Illya into Academy City, and kill Rider in the process. Shopping District Located in Miyama Town, it is otherwise known as Mount Miyama. It has a number of stores, including a flower shop, a Chinese restaurant called Koushuuensaikan Taizan that Kirei Kotomine frequents for the mapo tofu, and a food stand called Edomaeya. In Illusion Breaker, Rin and Frank travel around the place while allowing the newly summoned Archer to survey the city to give him a better idea of the battlefield, back when they were focusing on the Fifth Holy Grail War. In Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, it is one of the points of interest in Chapter 1. Arriving there would have the Survivors go into the Chinese restaurant and meeting Kotomine there, the priest musing on how there shouldn't be another Murder Game anymore ever since the death of the Arch Demon. Ghost House A mansion that once belonged to the Edefelt family, it is now abandoned, and had been for at least a hundred years. In Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, it is one of the points of interest in Chapter 2. Those who would travel here would be met with a puzzle that would require placing several orbs into matching slots, before discovering a letter that detailed a plot to raid Kotomine's church. Fuyuki Church It is located on top of a hill and an one hour walk from Miyama Town. It is where Kirei Kotomine and Gilgamesh primarily reside. In Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, it is the primary setting of Chapter 2, where places of interest like the Courtyard, Library, where one could read up on detailed reports of previous Murder Games, and the Altar could be interacted with. Gallery Emiya.png|Mapping of the Emiya Residence Tohsaka0.png|Exterior of the Tohsaka Mansion Matou.png|Exterior of the Matou Residence Homurahara.png|Mapping of Homurahara Academy Shopping.png|The Shopping District Ryoudou.png|Map of Ryoudou Temple Church.png|Front of the Fuyuki Church Ghost.png|Exterior of the Ghost House Einzbern.png|The Einzbern Castle Trivia * The distance between Fuyuki City and Misaki Town is equivalent to the distance of Kantō and Kyūshū. Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:Illusion Breaker Category:Locations